puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cea Wolves
Cea Wolves was a crew on the Midnight Ocean that sailed under the flag Alpha Wolves. Public Statement The wolf is a very social animal that lives in groups know as packs. These packs are their families formed of many generations all supporting and working together to support the needs of each and every individual in the pack. They are know for protecting, feeding and caring for each others young and old, all members sharing in the work and the benefits. . . . Like our land lubbin counter parts, we to are a family. Also like them we are made stronger as a crew by the individuals here, supporting and helping each other achieve not only the goals of the Flag as a whole, but each individuals personal goals in this game. While this be a new Flag, make no mistake that it has a lot of experience and knowledge, so if you have any questions please talk to me or one of the Officers... Crew Rules The Cea Wolves have three basic rules that will be strongly enforced. Be Respectful to all The Cea Wolves have players of all ages, and any use of profanity or abusive language either on the forums or on the game will not be tolerated by any member from cabin person to captain. Ask for PTB (permission to board) and get a granted before going on board Example = /crew OTB smart catfish Failure to follow this rule could find one swimming home. There are many officers working on memorizing and/or running commodities, as well as new officers conducting solos as training. Jumping on their ship without permission may result in being planked. Most Important HAVE FUN This is self explanatory. Promotion Requirements Everyone starts as a cabin person. Pirate - Those who subscribe and let an officer know will be promoted to pirate (this is built in to the game, must be subscribed to be above cabin person) Officer - Bilging, Sailing, Carpentry and Gunnery to solid or better. A good officer should be able to work any station (the best place to learn is the navy). This is the rank for which one will start their training and learn how to run a ship, they will be required to do solo runs and runs with Cea Wolf vrew on board, but will not job out side the crew, unless, approved and accompanied by a senior officer. Fleet officer - Navigation stat to solid, or better, have been trained and own a ship. Being trained and owning a ship comes with additional responsibilty to do regular pillages and continue to improve one's stats. Senior Officers - These be the ones that act as the voice and conscience of the crew. Tasked with the training of new officers, and making sure the Cea Wolves are out on the waters pillaging. Therefore these be the most trusted of hearties, for the senior officers will act as the eyes, ears and voice of the captain. Respect their authority or one could find themselves on the outside looking in. Crew Colors The Cea Wolves crew Colors are Blue and Maroon. These are not just random colors, these colors have meaning dating back to the days of old when Coat of Arms repesenting ones kingdom, and family, and held the following meanings. Blue = Truth and loyalty Maroon = Patient in battle, and yet victorious External Links *Alpha Wolves forums